1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for allocating VPI (Virtual Path Identifier) and an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) network system including a plurality of user devices connected with a network device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to allocate VPI values for both a network device and a plurality of user devices in order to transmit and receive ATM cells between them in an ATM network system, wherein the network device is connected with the user devices through network terminals (NT).
Therefore, the VPI values for the user devices must be allocated, when the user devices are installed.
There is disclosed in JPA 8-186573 (1986) a VPI conversion system in ATM subscriber line terminal equipment, wherein the conversion circuits for individual communication interfaces are common. Concretely, 12 Bit data for NNI (Network Node Interface) is generated by adding 4 Bit GFC (Generic Flow Control) to 8 Bit VPI data.
There is also disclosed in JPA 7-74767 (1995) a connectionless service equipment, wherein the connectionless services are offered to the users in a network system which transmits cells by multiplexing a plurality of connections.
There is also disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2702429 a VPI conversion system in ATM user terminal station equipment, wherein the conversion circuits for individual communication interfaces are common.
There is also disclosed in JPA 9-511111 (1997) of the translated version of PCT/GB 95/00696 a B-ISDN (Broadband Integrated Service Digital Network) access, wherein network ports through which the users gain accesses to the network system can be increased.
There is also disclosed in JPA 10-229406 (1998) an ATM signaling method, wherein signaling cells including signaling VPI/VCI are exchanged between user terminals and call control terminals.